dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Azure Jokers
Ten Azure Jokers (テンジョーカー消しゴム), also known as Black Card Deck that erases Our Lord's Commands or The Azure Dragon's Black Commands, is an Longinus-tier Sacred Gear wielded by Uther Pendragon, and one of the Four Symbol Sacred Gears with the spirit of the Azure Dragon, Seiryu residing within it. Summary Uther first awakened his Sacred Gear when he, and his sister were attacked by an unknown Stray Devil, and when he first summoned it, he already had 6 of the 10 cards. With this type of Sacred Gear being extremely rare, and powerful due to its 10 abilities, GOD requested that Azazel and Micheal to keep an eye on Uther, after gaining news that the Devil, Damian Sohn Asmodeus sent the devil that attacked Uther and his sister. By the time Uther was 6, he had gained the other 4 cards, and Ten Joker Erasers was dubbed an Longinus by GOD, due to Uther's abnormally powerful control over it. Appearance Ten Joker Erasers appears as an white deck with black symbols on it. The deck has ten cards in it with each having an different appearance. Abilities Each of the 10 cards of Ten Joker Erasers varies between each, and are related to the Ten Commandments; with each of the ten abilities being: * Card 1: Aced Piety (カード1：出し抜か信心深さ, Kādo 1: Dashinuka shinjin fuka-sa): Also known as the Black Card that Denies Thou Lord, causes the opponent begins to follow the every command of the user. * Card 2: Jack's Golden Love '''(カード2：ジャックのゴールデン愛, Kādo 2: Jakku no gōruden ai): Also known as the '''Gold Card that Falls into Madness's Embrace, causes the opponent to temporally lose all memories of the ones they love, driving them into madness. * Card 3: Diamond Pacifism (カード3：ダイヤモンド平和主義, Kādo 3: Daiyamondo heiwa shugi): Also known as the Silver Card that Ropes you into Regret, causes the opponent to see illusions of people they've killed, causing them to breakdown and denying to fight. * Card 4: Spades Purity (カード4：スペード純度, Kādo 4: Supēdo jundo): Also known as the Crimson Card that spells the Impure Mind, causes the opponent to think impure and sexual thoughts, causing them to only think impure thoughts, and deny fighting. * Card 5: Alphecca High Faith (カード5：アルファ信仰, Kādo 5: Arufa shinkō): Also known as the Navy Card that causes the most Faithful Mind, the ability of this card is unknown. * Card 6: Hearts Reticence (カード6：ハーツ沈黙, Kādo 6: Hātsu chinmoku): Also known as the Violet Card that Silences Thou's Mind, causes the opponent to temporally stop all attacks. * Card 7: Club Truth (カード7：クラブ真実, Kādo 7: Kurabu shinjitsu): Also known as the Grey Card that Flips the Truth, the ability of this card is unknown. * Card 8: Joker's Repose (カード8：ジョーカーズの休息, Kādo 8: Jōkāzu no kyūsoku): Also known as the Blue Card that Rests the Jester, causes the opponent to go to sleep. * Card 9: Queen's Patience (カード9：女王の忍耐, Kādo 9: Joō no nintai): Also known as the Red Card that Sits the Queen's Patience, freezes the time of who ever the user wants. * Card 10: King's Selflessness (カード10：王の無私, Kādo 10: Ō no mushi): Also known as the White Emperor Card that the King Sacrificed, the ability of this card is unknown. Forms Spade Queen of the Commandments Spade Queen of the Ten Commandments '''(十戒のスペードクイーン, Jikkai no supēdokuīn), also known as the '''Fatal Empress of the Ten Pointed Star, is the original Balance Breaker of the Ten Azure Jokers. It is yet to appear in the series. Head Dragon's Aced Star Head Dragon's Aced Star (ヘッドドラゴンの出し抜かスター, Heddo doragon no dashinuka sutā), also known as the Top Dragon that Rises to the Seven Pointed Taboo Star of the Polar Alphecca Star, is Uther's Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Ten Joker Erasers, which summons the Chinese Dragon, named the Azure Taboo Dragon, named Seiryu (青竜), and is one of the four ancient beasts of China. The Balance Breaker gives Uther 7 new cards, which relates to the Seven Deadly Sins, but after using it, Uther can't use Ten Joker Erasers for 1 Hours. The 7 new cards and their abilities are: * Star Card 1: Dragon Wrathful Lostvayne (スターカード1：ドラゴン怒りのロストヴァイン, Sutākādo 1: Doragon ikari no rosutovu~ain): Also known as the 1 Dragon Star that edges to Wrath, causes the opponent to mentally think they are being chased by an rage filled Dragon. * Star Card 2: Fox's Greedy Courechouse (スターカード2：フォックスの貪欲クレシューズ, Sutākādo 2: Fokkusu no don'yoku Kureshūzu): Also known as the 2 Fox Stars that Favours Greed, allows Uther to attract all magical, demonic and holy power to himself, and/or his allies. * Star Card 3: Serpent Gideon's Envy (スターカード3：蛇のギデオンの羨望, Sutākādo 3: Hebi no gideon no senbō): Also known as the 3 Serpent Stars that archives Envied Skin, allows Uther to cast an illusion on himself. * Star Card 4: Grizzly Sloth, Chastiefol (スターカード4： グリズリーナマケモノ、シャスティフォル, Sutākādo 4: Gurizurīnamakemono, Shasutiforu): Also known as the 4 Grizzly Stars the Rest Slothfully, causes the opponent to go to sleep, and gradually lose their magical and demonic power. * Star Card 5: Lustful Goat, Herritt (スターカード5：欲望のヤギ、ヘリート, Sutākādo 5: Yokubō no yagi, herīto): Also known as the 5 Goat Stars that Manipulates Lust, it is unknown what it can do. * Star Card 6: Gluttony Boar, Aldan (スターカード6：大食い豚、アルダン, Sutākādo 6: Ōkui buta, arudan): Also known as the 6 Boar Stars that swallows Gluttony, allows Uther to take physical power from his opponents and add it to himself and/or his allies. * Star Card 7: Rhitta's Prideful Lion (スターカード7： リッタの高慢ライオン, Sutākādo 7: Ritta no kōman raion): Also known as the 7 Lion Stars that Pridefully Roar the Kings Roar at the Sun, allows Uther to summon a Nemean Lion, named Escanor, that has an similar appearance to Regulus. Cocytus' 7 Soaring Stars Cocytus' 7 Soaring Stars (コキュートス '7急騰する星 ,Kokyūtosu 7 kyūtō suru hoshi), also know as the 7 Abyssal Stars that Look Down upon Cocytus (コシトゥスを見下ろす7つの深遠な星, Koshito~usu o miorosu 7tsu no shin'en'na hoshi), is the Abyss Side evolved from Uther's Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Ten Azure Jokers. Uther achieved this form after polishing Head Dragon's Aced Star past its limits. By absorbing the 7 Star Cards of Head Dragon's Aced Star, Uther grows a pair of fleshy wings with 3 sword-like stars on each; we're Uther can morph the 7 stars to his liking. * Star Child 1: Alphecca Blade (スターチャイルド1：アルペカブレイド, Sutāchairudo 1: Arupeka bureido): Also known as the Blade Child that Splits The Alphecca, Uther takes one of the blades from the wings and wraps it around his arm, and morphs it into an blade. * Twin Star Children: Angel Wings of the Morning Star (ツインスターの子供たち：朝の星の天使の翼, Tsuinsutā no kodomo-tachi: Asa no hoshi no tenshi no tsubasa): Also known as the Twin Children of the Soaring Morning Stars, Uther takes two of the blades and morphs them into an more fleshy substance, and turns them into wings. * Star Child 5: Shield wings of Insanity (スター・チャイルド5：狂気の盾の翼, Sutā Chairudo 5: Kyōki no tate no tsubasa): Also known as the Crimson Blood Shield that Deflects Insanity, Uther takes 5 of the blades and uses them as and shield. Diabolos Dragon Azure Dragon Diabolos Joker (青竜ディアボロスジョーカー, Sei ryū diaborosu jōkā): Is a new form Uther gained in Volume 8 from borrowing power from Ophis' spawn Lilith, and an jewel from both the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. In this form, Uther gains an Scale Mail-like armor similar to Issei and Vali's. The new armor becomes "organic", and the armor's color becomes a mix of crimson, silver, black, white and cyan. Additionally, this form has total of eight wings, each one containing a cannon, and four of them being silver, cyan and white, devil wings, and the other four are crimson, cyan and black, dragon wings. The four devil wings are cannons over his shoulders and the other four dragon wings are under his arms. In this mode, the Ten Joker Erasers new Scale Mail gains announcement, with the voices being an amalgamation of Ddraig, Albion, Lilith, and Seiryu's voices. The Ten Joker Erasers announces "D:A:L:A" as Uther directs Lilith's infinity, Ddraig's Boost, and Alibon's Divide power. Diabolos Dragon Joker grants Uther Ddraig's power of Boosting and Albion's power of Dividing, giving him the power to boost his power every 10 seconds, divide power, and giving him his own announcements, called "Erase", which allows Uther to completely erase power, but can only use it every 25 seconds. Diabolos Dragon Joker's finishing move is the Longinus Smasher '(ロンギヌス・スマッシャー ''Ronginusu Sumasshā), the finishing of Juggernaut Drive that is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividng. All eight of Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon Joker's wings transform into cannons, and an blaster appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Ten Joker Erasers, Longinus Smasher is so powerful that the blast left permanent damage to an place on earth, both physical and spiritual. According to Erli, Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon Joker has an murderous, ominous aura, stronger then both Diabolos Dragon God and Diabolos Dragon Lucifer. However, the time Uthrer can spend in this form is very limited, and after the armor is released, Uther experiences immense pain throughout his entire body and becomes comatose, and after comatose, extreme amounts of blood vomiting, and both Seiryu and Lilith experience immense pain through out their bodies. Uther, Seiryu and Lilith alternate lines when chanting the Azure Dragon Diabolos Joker chant. : Uther: '''"I The Abyss Dragon dwelling within me, awaken the jewels of dominance and supremacy from the stars" : Seiryu: "The Heavenly Dragon Emperors I possess within me, rise up to become our lords and claim the thrones of the White Dawn and cry the Crimson Roars" : Lilith: "The ouroboros spawn of the jet-black God of Infinity, dubbed after thou mother of the underworld" : Uther and Seiryu: "The glorious Commandment of the Oppai filled Blue Abyss " : Seiryu and Lilith: "Watch over our Jokers existence, then thou shall become the immovable object that transcends and shatters the twin dragon bounds" : All: "We shall sing and dance upon your cremation, facing the hill rising over the Pendragon's Unrivalled Highlands!" Trivia * The 7 Star Cards, in Uther's Sub-Species Balance Breaker, are based off the Seven Deadly Sins from the anime and manga, of the same name. ** Star Card 1: Dragon Wrathful Lostvayne, is based off Meliodas the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, and his sacred treasure, the Demon Sword Lostvayne. ** Star Card 2: Fox's Greedy Courechouse, is based off Ban the Fox's Sin of Greed, and his sacred treasure, the Holy Rod Courechouse. ** Star Card 3: Serpent Gideon's Envy, is based off Diane the Serpent's Sin of Envy, and her sacred treasure, the War Hammer Gideon. ** Star Card 4: Grizzly Sloth, Chastiefol, is based off King the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, and his sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear Chastiefol. ** Star Card 5: Lustful Goat, Herritt, is based off Gowther the Goat's Sin of Lust, and his sacred treasure, the Twin Bow Herritt. ** Star Card 6: Gluttony Boar, Aldan, is based off Merlin the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, and her sacred treasure, Morning Star Aldan. ** Star Card 7: Rhitta's Prideful Lion, is based off Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride, and his sacred treasure, Divine Axe Rhitta. *** The Nemean Lion, is named after the character, Escanor. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Longinus Category:Dr Drumkit